Geographic formations are often analyzed to determine the presence of subterranean assets, such as valuable fluids or minerals. Fields are developed within these geographic formations using field operations, such as surveying, drilling, wireline testing, completions, production, planning, and analysis. Information (e.g., data) collected from both field operations and geographic formations is used to assess the underground formations, and this information is used to drive field operations to locate and, if applicable, extract the desired subterranean assets. Such data may be static or dynamic. Data may be collected and used for current or future operations. When used for future operations at the same or other locations, such data may be referred to as historical data.
Data from one or more wellbores may be analyzed to plan or predict various outcomes at a given wellbore. There are usually a large number of variables and large quantities of data to consider in analyzing field operations. It is, therefore, often useful to model the behavior of the field operation to determine a desired course of action. During the ongoing operations, the operating parameters may need adjustment as conditions change and new information is received. In addition, some models perform a predictive function by showing expected results if certain conditions are imposed on, or occur within, a formation.
Various techniques for visualizing data have been developed. Some visualization techniques have the capability of magnifying a certain portion of the rendered data.